Only If
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: ~Part 4 added ~Duo is set on a quest to find something that doesn't exist and meets a strange cast of characters along the way.
1. Default Chapter

ONLY IF.  
  
Title: Only if. 1/? - (Dunno depends on how I feel)  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Warnings: Totally Au. Elves, faeries, knights, kingdoms, sorcery and all that good stuff. This was brought to you absolutely beata free. *Ok so that might not be a good thing* ^_^;;  
  
Pairing {s}: none yet. As soon as I think of one I'll tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fuzzy blue bunny slippers/ song title is an Enya track.  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.html  
  
Author notes: ok notes. yeah umm. Written on a Utena music kick.  
  
(Takiriama- A prosperous providence of the 4Th. Lumin countryside  
  
Sucara- A small providence in the 4th Lumin countryside  
  
Lumin countryside {s} - The Ebundae world is broken up into five large areas. Called Lumin. Each countryside is known for it's diverse people and creatures.  
  
Fanged honeysuckle - Think Venus flytrap but prettier and with a sweet smell.) -----Just some stuff that I thought might be some help.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice  
  
I would have never thought my life could get any worse than it already was. As if earning a living as a traveling musician wasn't bad enough. I had to run into her, The she-demon from the nether regions. That day I knew I should have went to Sucara instead of Takiriama. But no I had to be greed and go to Takiriama for the idea of finally making a decent profit, a hot meal, bath and the chance to release some frustration on one of the willing locals. Upon reaching Takiriama it was obvious that all of my expectations were going to be fulfilled. The town was vivid and alive with folk going about their daily lives. They weren't hard on the eyes either.  
  
Settling next to the town's statue of what was probably some great warrior. Every town had one of these. A giant useless statue to honor some old dead guy. It didn't take long for me to begin playing a melody I learned long ago. It told the story of a great king Yuy who'd brought peace to the first Lumin country. Attracting the attention of the crowd with dance and melody, I played on. After playing another tune I informed the crowd that I would be performing again the next afternoon. As I had predicted I made a nice amount of coin from just my first performance. Tomorrow's performance should be even better.  
  
Reaching the inn I ordered a bath and a small room for the night. It was a welcomed change to sleep in a bed from sleeping on the ground with the leaves and stones as my pillow.  
  
The next day I preformed for the crowd of people and their children. The day was looking very good until after my show. The crowds had gone and I was packing my things back into my bag when a woman approached me. She wasn't very tall but she was pretty and I was never one to shy away from a pretty one.  
  
" Dear sir you play wonderfully" she said.  
  
" Thank you." I said with a nod.  
  
" Would you be so kind as to accompany me for a drink?"  
  
Thinking nothing but that I was in the gods' good graces I agreed.  
  
While we shared drinks she asked me if I was traveling alone. I told her that I was a lone minstrel and that I preferred it that way. After a long and pointless conversation she finally told me what she wanted with me. It was nothing like what I had hoped for.  
  
" I have a small problem and I think you can help me."  
  
" Might I ask what that problem is."  
  
" I need something to be returned."  
  
"I doubt I could be of any help. I'm no warrior you see."  
  
" Yes I know that and that is why you may be the one who can help end my troubles. You see I am the lady in waiting for my Lady Catalonia. My lady has recently lost a valuable. "  
  
" So why doesn't she call for a knight or warrior. I can be sure they would jump at the chance to help your lady."  
  
"Yes that is true and my lady has already tried that. Many have come and tried but none have succeeded. "  
  
I became suspicious as she spoke. There weren't many things that a knight couldn't handle unless that is there was a dragon involved a very large dragon.  
  
" That is why I have asked you for your help sir. " she said.  
  
" I see and please don't call me sir. My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. But I still can't see why your lady would want my help I am only a musician. I do not fight battles, save princesses, kingdoms or do such noble things. I entertain that is all. "  
  
I could see that she was not going to drop the issue. After much debate, she took me to see her Lady. Lady Catalonia lived in a large cottage at the rear of the town. There was a garden full of poppy flowers and morning glories. The cottage itself looked as if it was straight out of the fables I was told as a child. The inside was just as exquisite as the out was. The furniture was made from polished oak while everything else seemed to be made out of either fine crystal or glass. Lucrezia which was the name of the woman who'd lead me here told me to wait and make myself comfortable as she told her lady that I was there.  
  
Once the Lady Catalonia had appeared I could se that she was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted. She was a tall woman with long goldenrod hair that swayed as she walked.  
  
" Welcome and thank you for coming. I am happy to see that you have agreed to work for Me." Lady Catalonia said.  
  
" Agreed?. I haven't agreed to work for you. I said I was willing to hear what you had to say. I didn't say I'd do it."  
  
" Oh I see. Well in that case I should tell you what it is that I want from you then. "  
  
" That would be a nice start. "  
  
Lady Catalonia smiled at me as she sat down." I see you're a man who likes to get straight to the point. I like that in a man. Well sir."  
  
" Duo."  
  
" Ah yes Duo. You see I have recently lost something very valuable to me. "  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
" It's a box made of steel and crystal. "  
  
" So why not just buy another one."  
  
"It was pasted to me by my mother and it was given to her by her mother. So you see it is very precious to me."  
  
" Ok I still don't see why you need my help."  
  
" As you already know I have enlisted many knights and warriors to fetch it for me and not one of them could retrieve it. I ask you because you despite the fact that you are now a traveling musician. I know that you were once a very successful thief."  
  
Now how in the world she knew this I couldn't tell. My days as a thief were well behind me. I left that life a long time ago. Not that I was an old man I was still young.  
  
" Now as you can see I have done some research on you. Now if you would please do me the honor as to take on the task I ask of you. For it would be a shame if King Gigelemo found out that the thorn in his side was still roaming the lands. "  
  
" Ok what do I have to do?" I sighed in defeat.  
  
Lady Catalonian smiled a tight-pursed smile and processed to explain to me my task.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Now how I got myself into these messes was beyond me. If I believed in all that karma stuff I would think I was cursed or something. How in the world was I going to get my hands on this stupid box? She made it sound so simple as she explained it. I was to go to the sixth Lumin Countryside steal it back from someone by the name of Darlin. There was only one problem there is no sixth Lumin countryside. It doesn't exist. There are only five of them in the world. Not to mention the various forests, swamps and providences that covered the land. I thought as I made my way out of Takiriama and towards the forest of the silent lake. The name should be the few trees of the silent lake. It was a small patch of trees that had grown around an even smaller pond. It was said to have once been a large lake where a water nymph had lived in that hated people to touch or even look into her waters. I have never seen one and I don't plan on too either nymphs are strange creatures. Moody things if you ask me.  
  
As I walked through the forest I could see a small glimmer of light buzzing around what looked like a large fanged honeysuckle. I stopped for a moment to watch as the tiny light buzzed and what looked like fight the toothy flower. My show ended when the honeysuckle snapped what could only be a small pixie. The pixie was caught in its mouth. Being the kind of being that I am; I went to the pixies rescue. Maybe if it would be grateful and give me something I could use.  
  
Running over to the pixie in need I whistled a melody. Hostile things always calm down when played a soothing melody.  
  
Upon prying its mouth open the pixie sprang out and in the process of trying to escape smacked me in the face. Quickly I began to rub my face with the sleeves of my shirt. The last thing I needed right now was to get pixie spit in my eyes. Pixies spit causes blindness and I have enough problems to deal with at the moment.  
  
" What do you think you are doing? I had everything under control! I didn't need your help!"  
  
Freezing in place I looked around to where that voice was coming from.  
  
" I asked you what is your problem. Coming into my fight like I wanted your help."  
  
I didn't need to look any further for the voice for it was coming from the mini person standing in front of my nose.  
  
" Don't act like you don't hear me. You and I both know you can."  
  
" Umm. Sorry I thought it was going to eat you. My mistake." I quickly apologized.  
  
The pixie huffed and crossed its arms. " Well it's only to be expected from your kind."  
  
Waving my hand at the little winged boy I told him I hadn't the time to chat with him. I had important things to do.  
  
" You're on a mission aren't you? A great journey huh?"  
  
" You could say that."  
  
" Where are you going? Are you a warrior? You don't look like one. Have they lowered their standards?"  
  
I was getting annoyed.  
  
" No I'm not a warrior nor would I want to be one. I would like to live past my 25th year. And I don't know or care what the standards are and if they have been lowered. Now excuse me little pixie man I must be on my way"  
  
" Faery."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm not a pixie I'm a faery. Pixies are evil mean creature. Besides I'm not really a faery either but if you must call me something I would prefer faery."  
  
"Ok little faery man. As much as I would love to stay and chat with you I really must be going now. Sorry I interrupted your battle and good bye."  
  
" So where are you going?" It continued to ask as it perched itself on my shoulder.  
  
" If you must know I have to go to the sixth Lumin countryside."  
  
The small faery began to laugh so hard it had to hold its stomach for fear it might bust open.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?" I asked after a while.  
  
" You must be joking? Are you daft boy? There is no sixth Lumin countryside. You of all creatures should know that. There are only five.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I sighed as I spoke.  
  
" I know this but I was told I have to find the sixth Lumin countryside and get back lady Catalonias' treasure box."  
  
As he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well I haven't had a decent journey in a long time and maybe who knows you might able to find what I need there too."  
  
" Oh NO!!! I have enough trouble with the task I already have. I will not take yours on too. Go find another fool to do your dirty work!" I said as I tried to get him off of my shoulder. As I tried to grab him to get him off of me. The sneaky little creep leaped onto my braid and burrowed his way into my hair.  
  
As I tried to find him in my mass of hair I could feel him pull at the short hairs. Which is very painful even for me who has tons of hair.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW!!!! STOP THAT!! "  
  
" Then take me with you!  
  
" NO!! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"  
  
" No take me with you." he said with another sharp pull.  
  
" OWW fine, fine just let go of my hair!"  
  
I could feel him wiggling around as if he was doing a dance of joy.  
  
" Good oh and by the way my what is you name?"  
  
" Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
" What a silly name."  
  
" And what is yours might I ask? Since I am stuck with you I should know your name."  
  
" Oh mine, its Wufei."  
  
" Wufei? And you call mine silly. What is a wufei? Now that, my mini annoying tagalong is a stupid OWWWWWOOWWWWW!!!!"  
  
" Wufei is Not a silly Stupid name. It's a Great name it was my Grandfathers Name and he was a great warrior!" He screamed as he pulled out a chunk of my hair.  
  
I was in my own private hell. I had an impossible ask to do with fear of being found out by my enemy and now I have a deranged faery trying to bald me. I have to get this over with soon for my sanity and my hair.  
  
  
  
End  
  
~ To aid those from fays  
  
To guard those from the host  
  
To aid thee from the gnome  
  
To shield thee from the spectre ~ (not mine) 


	2. part 2

1 Only if. 2  
  
1.1 First try  
  
Novermber. 26, 2001  
  
2am  
  
Title: Only if. 2/? - (Dunno depends on how I feel)  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Warnings: Totally Au. Elves, faeries, knights, kingdoms, sorcery and all that good stuff. This was brought to you absolutely beata free. *Ok so that might not be a good thing* ^_^;;  
  
Pairing {s}: none yet. As soon as I think of one I'll tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fuzzy blue bunny slippers/ song title is an Enya track.  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.html  
  
Author notes: ok notes. yeah umm.  
  
(----- lalaalaaa---- ) Duo's flashbacks  
  
(-*-*-*-* memeemeee_*-*-*-*- ) Wufei's flashbacks  
  
Pixies- carnivorous, with big sharp teeth and claws hands wen on hunt for food, basically faeries with an attitude and a diet of meat. Quite fond of human flesh.  
  
Before I go I want to thank Zyre and Blackstar among other people but that would take too long. Thanks to all . you know exactly who you are.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice  
  
ONLY IF.  
  
  
  
By the time I made my way out of the forest of the silent lake I was missing a patch of hair and had an obnoxious faery tagging along for the ride. If I were to find the sixth Lumin countryside I would have to first find out if there ever was a sixth countryside. For that I would need to find an oracle or a dragon. Neither which I was too fond of.  
  
" Do you even know were you're going? " the faery asked.  
  
" Must you ask? You said it yourself there is no sixth countryside and I am not that old that I would remember if there ever was one."  
  
" You're not a bright one are you?"  
  
Rolling my eyes I asked him.  
  
" If you know so much then where should I be heading then?"  
  
In a matter of fact voice he answered." Well if you were a bright man, which you're not. You would ask someone who would know if there ever was such a place. If I were looking for something that doesn't exist I would ask a dragon. They know about the old days. "  
  
As much as I hated it he was right. The only one who would know for sure would be a dragon. Now how was I going to find a dragon that wouldn't want me as his dinner and answer my question?  
  
Wufei the faery began to speak of a dragon he said he once knew. Taking the little man advice for lack of knowing one myself I headed off to the south toward the devils womb canyons.  
  
It was a 2-day walk from the forest.  
  
I still didn't like the idea of being on sent on a task by that lady Catalonia woman but I had little choice. I had worked hard to disappear. My past life as a thief I left behind for good reason. I was a wanted man. Wanted by the wrong people. That day was the worst day of my life. After many years of roaming the lands I thought I had finally found a home, one where I could hang my hat and lead a real life for once.  
  
---- Humming the melody of my people I walked into the second Lumin countryside. It wasn't much but was well known for its people. The kindest people in the entire country it was said. Their kindness touching the blackest hearts and cleansing them. It was all too perfect. I was to become normal. I was to become a man.  
  
I was to see the king. King Maxwell was a great man. He reached out to me. Trying to help me fight my demons and promised he I would find the love and expectance I longed for. -----  
  
" Are you listening to me? Get your head out of the clouds boy! Are you even listening to me? "  
  
---- " You have finally arrived. Come we will see what we can do to help."  
  
" Are you sure sire. Are you sure you can help me become a man?"  
  
" Why boy we can only give you the means you must have the desire. I can only give you what I have you must find it within yourself. If becoming a man is what you desire. Then that is what you will become."  
  
With a bow of the head." Thank you sire. "  
  
Turning his head to face me as he lead me down what must have once been a grand hallway. " Do not thank me thank the creators. For they are the ones who have brought you to us. Your fate is not in my hands but in your own."  
  
My fate in my hands.I chose what I become.---  
  
" Are you listening to me? I said don't go there. You're going the wrong way!!! " He screaming into his ear.  
  
--- Children ran by playing a game of knights and dragons. King Maxwell just smiled as they nearly ran him down. " You too if you choose to call here home if you like."  
  
" I can?"  
  
" Yes Queen Helen would love it if you would play for her."  
  
" Me? . Play for the queen? "  
  
" Of course the queen would be honored if you would." He said with a smile.  
  
We stopped in front of a door." This will be your room until it is ready. You can come and go as you please. The chamber will be ready within a week's time. I must leave you know. I have business that needs attending to. Enjoy your stay." ----  
  
" Wake up stupid!! " the faery screamed. " Just my luck to get stuck with the boy whose head is permanently lodged in his rear." Wufei mumbled as he grabbed a fist full of hair and ripped it out  
  
" OWWWOWWW why you wretched little.. Why did you do that?" I screamed.  
  
" You were in a daze you fool! You've led us right into the troll country. What is wrong with you? "  
  
" Troll country? I thought you said this was the way to the canyons?"  
  
" Do not blame me. I was not the one with my head stuck where the sun does not shine. I told you several times that you needed to make a turn towards the setting sun. But did you listen.no you walked us straight into this wretched place."  
  
Looking around I could see that we were indeed in troll country. Troll are the only creatures who find rotting trees and the constant stench of death appealing. It did not help that the sun was well on its way of setting. All that was left was to be found by one or many.  
  
How could I get so lost in my memories that I got myself stuck here? I couldn't remember which way I had walked into this place. That means that we would have to find a place to rest for the night. I was not about to go roaming in the dead of night with trolls out hunting.  
  
" Faery boy I have an idea."  
  
" My name is Wufei."  
  
" Yes Wufei listen to me. Since you give off a little light glow. Being a faery as you are. You lead the way. We need to find shelter before the sun finished it's descending.  
  
" Oh now you want to listen to me. Now you need my help. "  
  
" Look little man I do not have the time or patience for your mouth. Either you help find shelter or when we run into the trolls I will offer them you for safe passage."  
  
" You wouldn't dare."  
  
With a quick swipe of my hand I had him by the wings, pinching his wings between my fingers I pulled him to level to my eyes.  
  
" If you haven't noticed I am not the noblest person and I would sell my own flesh and blood for safe passage. If that doesn't blacken my conscience, An annoying faery that has the mouth of a drunkard would not haunt me. Now are you going to help or should I offer you now?"  
  
" Fine fine fine just let go! "  
  
Tossing him forward he buzzed ahead lighting my way. It wasn't long before we found a deserted cave to spend the night in. It wasn't my idea spot to lay me head but it was dry and troll free. Not that I have anything against trolls but they have a tendency to smash first and think after they've eaten.  
  
The night was thankfully uneventful. Even if Wufei complained about being manhandled and threatened like a common pixie.  
  
" If you're not a pixie or a faery then what are you? You complain as if you are a man who has been scorned."  
  
" If you must know I am not a faery."  
  
Raising my brow I tried to repress my laughter.  
  
" Then what would you been little man?"  
  
" I wasn't always a faery and don't you dare laugh you fool. I was once a man. I was a scholar..  
  
-*-*-*-*- " Is there nothing else you can teach me? " he questioned the elder as he threw the great book to the ground in disgust.  
  
" I've already learned this. I have read ever book in this place you call a library. When will you see that I am ready to become a man? "  
  
" Chang clam down. This behavior is unbecoming of you. There is much you still have to learn. "  
  
" Like what? I've learned the history of the fifth Lumin country. I have learned about our ways and traditions. I have mastered the arts. I am the best swordsman in this town. What more is there for me to learn. Is it that you want me to learn woman work. ?  
  
The elder man shook his head as he listened to his young pupil speak. " Chang you will never become the great man you strive to be if you don't learn how to control your emotions and hold your tongue. Until you have learned these things you shall never truly become a man. Until that time you will not leave the village in search of what you desire."  
  
" I WILL leave and I WILL find the book of truth and you will see old man. I will become greater than any one who has ever lived in the fifth country." -*-*-*-*-  
  
" A long time ago when I was a young man. I thought I knew everything there was to be known. I was a little overbearing and pig headed."  
  
" You over bearing and pig headed I would never believe." I said sarcastically.  
  
" SHUT UP!"  
  
" Oh forgive me please do continue."  
  
" As I was saying I was a little over bearing and a know it all. So dispute what I was told I left my village in search of the book of truth."  
  
" Umm. what's the book of truth? "  
  
" It was said to be a great book that held the knowledge of the stars; the stories of the ancient ones who created the lands. It was said that who ever read from its pages who are granted all this knowledge. I wanted this power. So I searched town after town yet no one knew of this book. Finally in the second Lumin country I heard that the book was in the heard to be somewhere in the glass forest. I had read about the forest and the affects it had on a man. I wasn't afraid as many said I should have been. I knew what was in my heart. I knew myself well. There would be no reason for me to fear the forest.  
  
Entering the forest was easy. It was true that the trees have leaves of glass. The leaves shined as the sun hit them and gave the forest an unnatural glow. There were many strange creatures living in there but the worst of them had to be the pixies. I thought them to be fragile little creature, weak even. They didn't bother me until one asked me if I would play with it. Naturally I said no and swatted it away. Sending it smashing into a tree, impaling the small creature on one of the sharp leaves.  
  
Continuing on my way I didn't notice that I had killed the creature. Pixies unlike other small living things do not fret away from bigger things. They attack in hordes. Hundreds nah thousand gathered and began chase. Once cute winged pixies transformed into strange, winged creatures with long sharp teeth and claw like hands.  
  
' You kill sister!! You become dinner!! Meat, flesh.hungry..' I could hear them say in unison.  
  
They chased and bit me. Taking pieces of my flesh with them. If it weren't for the small cottage I came upon I would not be here to talk about it. However. if I would have known what awaited me inside that cottage. I would have let the pixies have me. "  
  
I was engrossed in the tale Wufei was telling me wen I heard the sounds of something sliding or being dragged across the floor. I quickly hushed him. There was something inside the cave with us. Not a good thing being that there was no hiding place within the cave and the fire I had going was a dead give away that we were in here. Grabbing hand fulls of dirt I killed the fire.  
  
" I thought you said there was nothing in here?"  
  
" There wasn't anything in here when I checked it. "  
  
Sighing I grabbed hold on the faery man and against my better judgement I went to see what was making the sounds. Slowly creeping alongside the cave walls I went further in. The cave was bigger than I had thought it to be. There seemed to be a spit in the cave the lead off to the right. I prayed to the gods that we weren't at the back entrance to a troll den. The small dagger I carried would be of no help if there were more than one troll within these walls.  
  
After and short walk we came upon a light of a fire. The fire seemed to be deserted. I wondered where the creature was that has started the fire was. We didn't have to wonder long for I found the creature that had started the fire. Not in the manner I would have preferred. The last thing I heard was the scream of my tiny companion before my world ceased.  
  
  
  
End......  
  
~ To aid those from fays  
  
To guard those from the host  
  
To aid thee from the gnome  
  
To shield thee from the spectre ~ (not mine)  
  
  
  
Tuesday, November 27, 2001  
  
4:51 AM 


	3. part 3

1 November 30, 2001  
  
5am  
  
2 Musical selection - Prince - diamonds and pearls  
  
The newies soundtrack  
  
Title: Only if.3/?  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing in anyway. Anyway I do own Kateriian. That's mine!  
  
Warnings: A little OOC I think. Totally Au. Elves, faeries, knights, kingdoms, sorcery and all that good stuff. This was brought to you absolutely beata free. *Ok so that might not be a good thing* ^_^;;  
  
Pairing(s): None yet but taking suggestions  
  
Author notes.  
  
1 -Katerriian (s)- Predominately female race of half- cat, half -human fighters. Katerriians are a predominately female race because men don't live long. The Katerriian men have short life expectances because of a bad genetics. While woman are born strong men are born fragile and weak.  
  
2- Snorting mushroom - A mushroom about a foot and a half in length that hops in order to move around. They suck in air from the bottom under of their head in a kind of snorting action. Sucking up small insects and creatures as a source of food.  
  
3 -Thanks to Blackstar and Zyre. Without you guys my head would have exploded already and I would be living under that pretty beige rock on the beach. Sometimes there are two conversations going on at once. But I think it's not too confusing.  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.html  
  
3 Feedback: I won't stop you  
  
---- lalaalaalaaa ---- ~ Duo's flashback  
  
  
  
ONLY IF.  
  
  
  
--- Lying on the bed dreaming of what my new life would be like. I could go out to towns and not feel ashamed. I wouldn't have to steal just to survive. No matter how good I am at it. No more embarrassment when people found out what I was. A new life, a new me. I could get work maybe even find myself a wife and children.  
  
Losing my train of thought when there was a knock at he door. Jumping up from the bed I found one of the guards standing opposite the door.  
  
" The Queen asks if you would honor her with song?"  
  
" Me? Okay.just let me get my things."  
  
Down the same hallway king Maxwell had lead me through earlier the guard escorted me to the throne room.  
  
Queen Helen sat there in her wooden throne.  
  
" You called for me your highness."  
  
" Why yes, I would like to ask if you would play for me."  
  
Bowing I agreed. It was one thing to play for drunkards and whores but to play for a queen. That was something one did maybe only once in a lifetime. There was no way I could refuse her.  
  
Choosing a romantic melody I grasped hold of my only possession of value, my flute. The melody was of a woman finding her true love after many years of waiting.  
  
The queen applauded when I was done. She seemed to be genuinely entertained. For once in a long time I felt happy to play for someone. She didn't throw coins or derogatory comments at me. As many others have done.  
  
" That was wonderful. I have never heard such a beautiful tune. If I may be forward.would you please play for me again?"  
  
" Of course my lady."  
  
" Thank you young . what is you name?"  
  
"I do not have one my lady."  
  
" What do you mean you do not have one? Everyone has a name. Something your mother called you as a babe."  
  
" I wish it were so yet I do not remember my mother or father. The people who raised me called me ' It '. You many call me whatever you may se fit."  
  
" Oh dear child how horrible. Everyone should have a name. Something that sets you apart from others."  
  
" It really does not bother me much you highness. A name is unimportant to me."  
  
I could see the pain in her eyes yet I couldn't understand why she was upset that I didn't have a name. It was something I had never given much thought too.  
  
" Dear boy whomever told you that was a horrible liar. Having a name is something special. Your name is the foundations to you character, to the person you are. That should be something you not take lightly. I would be pleased if you would take finding yourself a name into consideration. You are a special young man. You deserve one. Please think about it."  
  
" As you wish your highness." I said as I bowed and exited the throne room.  
  
// Foundation to my character//  
  
I still didn't understand why a name was so important to her but if it made her happy I would at least consider it. I thought as I walked back towards my room.  
  
// A name.a name I could call my own. // ----  
  
My eyes shot open scanning my surrounds without moving. I saw that I was still inside the cave. A different area but it smelled like the same cave. I could see neither hide nor hair of my attacker. Which meant either I was already dead, my attacker wasn't a troll or wasn't a hungry troll.  
  
" Are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Thought you were a troll. Nasty things they are."  
  
Rolling over clutching the side of my head, which throbbed as if my brain was beating it ways out. The voice had sounded strangely female. Yet no female in her right mind would be out here alone. Once my eyes decided to focus I could see my attacker. Sitting on a rock on the far end of the cave walls sat a hooded figure. I was happy that it wasn't a troll. The figure was much too tall to be a troll. Which could only explain my next comment.  
  
" What the hells is wrong with you? Bashing me in the head like that!"  
  
" Well I see that blow to the head hasn't impaired your tongue."  
  
" Apparently not. Why did you hit me? I don't resemble a troll."  
  
" I can see that but forgive me for being cautious. What were you doing sneaking around in the dark?" The figure asked. The voice was definitely feminine. There was no doubt in my mind that there was some sort of female under the rust colored cloak.  
  
" Avoiding trolls." I stated as I realized that we were doing the same thing. Trying save our hides by creeping around the cave in the dark. I just happened to be the unlucky one to get bashed in the head.  
  
" Sorry. We were doing the same thing. Forgive my outburst."  
  
" 'Tis. All right. A blow to the head would make me irritable too." She said with a slight hint of amusement.  
  
" May I ask you a question?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What are you?"  
  
" I am Cat." My attacker said as she removed her hood.  
  
My attacker was indeed a girl. A girl had knocked me out. There was someone out there with the job of making sure my life was a living torment. First I get sent on this ridiculous task, get and annoying cursed faery companion, stuck in troll country at night and to add to my misery. A girl whom looks as if she has a light coating of fur covering her face and pointy ears has rendered me unconscious. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away from me as I thought about things.  
  
" Okay that still does not explain why your are here and what you are."  
  
Smiling Cat added more wood to her small fire. Standing up she completely removed her rust colored cloak. Handing it to me she said.  
  
" Put this on. It gets cold in here at night."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
" I am used to it. Besides I have a thick hide." She said with a wink.  
  
Cat cooked and fed me in complete silence. As I eat I had this feeling as if something was missing. ' Wufei! ' I thought.  
  
I knew it had been too quiet. When I asked about him Cat threw me a small pouch. Setting down my bowl. I opened the pouch to find a very upset faery man.  
  
" It's about time!"  
  
" Well hello to you too."  
  
" Some warrior you are. Nearly getting us killed."  
  
Sighing I closed the pouch and slid it into my shirt. Cat raised an eyebrow as I started to tell my shirt to stay still and be quiet.  
  
" What is that?"  
  
" I'll tell you as soon as you answer my question."  
  
" I am Cat I told you."  
  
" No I mean what are you? You're not a troll or a dwarf. You're much too tall for that. Are you a witch of some kind or a lost town's woman?"  
  
" Neither."  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" I am Cat in name as in form. Half-human and half-feline. Katerriian if you want specifics. I live here in this cave. I hunt trolls for a living."  
  
" Yes you heard her right. No she's not a fool. Shut up!" I told Wufei.  
  
" Why are you talking to your shirt?"  
  
" I'm not talking to my shirt. Well not the shirt itself."  
  
Cat gave me a confused look. I could see that she was thinking I was insane, not that I blamed her. It did look kind of odd that I was pushing down on chest as if my heart was trying to break free. I quickly needed to explain before she feels like she would be aiding society and put me out of my misery.  
  
" So you're talking to the firefly in the pouch?"  
  
" FIREFLY! I AM NO BUG YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Wufei screeched.  
  
" Oh it's not firefly nor am I daft. The light you put in the pouch is in fact a faery. No I am no wizard. His name is Wufei. He lacks some manners and is a rude fellow. We made it here by accident. "  
  
" No you had your head in you rear. Accident my foot!" I could hear him say.  
  
Unfortunately I seem to be the only one who can see and hear him. As I stated that fact I pulled the pouch from my shirt and let Wufei free.  
  
" OWWWW!! YOU LITTLE BEAST!!" I screamed as I was stabbed in the nose by a miniature sword-wielding faery.  
  
" SWINE!! Feel my wrath!!!" Wufei screamed as he began to buzz around my face prepping to attack me yet again.  
  
There was no escaping him. No amount of swatting, fanning or trying to blow him away stopped him. I could hear Cat giggle as she watched me fight and curse a small quickly moving light.  
  
Wufei finally quieted down after he felt justice had been served. Once that happened I was able to introduce him to Cat. Feeling like quite the idiot as I pointed to the small light trying to convince her that there really was a little man in my hand and I wasn't a loon.  
  
" Hairy thing isn't she?" Wufei asked.  
  
" Be nice. She is our host for the evening."  
  
" What is she a she-dog?"  
  
"No" I quickly answered.  
  
" What is it saying?" Cat asked.  
  
" Nothing really." I said. " He was just asking who you are."  
  
" Are you sure it's a girl?"  
  
" Yes please be quiet." I hissed.  
  
" NO I will not."  
  
" Hello little man." Cat said as she moved face to face with my opened palm.  
  
" Can she see me?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Can she hear me?"  
  
" No"  
  
"Good." He said with and evil grin on his face, if it was possible I would have sworn I saw horns and devils tail appear on him. " Hello to you too fur ball."  
  
" What did he say? " she asked as my eyes grew two sizes at Wufei's comment.  
  
" Oh he said hello."  
  
" No I didn't you liar. Not only are you stupid but you're a liar now too. Wonder if she licks herself clean?"  
  
" Oh and he says thank you for letting us say."  
  
" LIAR!!"  
  
" Oh he's very welcomed. What a nice faery."  
  
Making a mental note to drown Wufei in the nearest pond. I stated that we had had a long day and I was in need of some rest.  
  
" As if you didn't rest enough. You do know you got beat up by a girl."  
  
" SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed.  
  
Cat jumped and turned to face me after my outburst. Feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
  
" Chatty fellow. Always talking." I stated quickly as I stuffed him back into the pouch. I got him in there not without harm. The little bastard bit me several times along with trying to cut off one of my fingers. Laying down I could hear the faint muffled sound of Wufei chanting.  
  
' You got beat by a girl  
  
Wussy sissy  
  
You got beat by a girl  
  
You got beat by a girl  
  
Wussy sissy  
  
You got beat by a girl.  
  
You're a disgrace you should take her place  
  
You got beat by a girl  
  
You got beat by a ga--* flick *-- irlirlirllll..'  
  
Flicking him with my hand finally got him to stop. Though I think I knocked him out. On the bright side of things the noise had stopped.  
  
As I lay there I quickly drifted off to sleep and into a memory.  
  
--- Two days had pasted since I had arrived at King Maxwell's palace. Everyone there was nice and sweet to me without knowing me. Even as unhappy as I was I could not help but enjoy myself there. I was eagerly waiting to be told everything was ready for me. I wanted so badly to become a man. I could hardly wait. I would have done anything for it, to be free from myself. Unfortunately on the second evening my desire overrode my commonsense.  
  
Late evening sitting on the balcony of the second level of the north tower. I played my flute. Playing brought me joy. It was the only thing about myself that I really liked. It also reminded me of whom I was. What I wanted so badly to change. My concentration was broken by a faint sound of applause behind me.  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
" Beautiful. Simply beautiful."  
  
" Who are you? I asked as I saw as short man with a head shaped like a large mushroom. Once in the light I could see he resembled a tall snorting mushroom with a large nose that seemed to be sewn on by a blind, one armed, thumbless giant. He was simply hideous.  
  
" I am Gigelemo, Resident alchemist; pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
" Hello, may I help you? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
" Oh no my dear boy. I come here before you bearing information."  
  
" Information?"  
  
" Yes dear boy. I have watched you since your arrival and you seem to be of good nature. I hate to see people as yourself suffer; therefore I come before you to warn you."  
  
" Warn me? Warn me of what?"  
  
" The king and Queen."  
  
" What about them? They seem to be nice people."  
  
" Ah they seem to be don't they?"  
  
" What are you getting at?"  
  
" You came here in search of a way to start anew. Am I correct?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What you do not know is that you will find no change here. Not the change you seek."  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
" I can not tell you more now. If you really wish for what you came here for. You will meet me here again. When the moon I high and the castle lays rest."  
  
Without another word the strange man scurried away. It seemed that I was confused. Why had he come to tell me what he did? Were the king and queen really frauds? I had to find out. I had to meet him again the next night. I have waited too long and searched too long to be fooled. I thought as I went back to my bedchamber. ------  
  
Cat woke me in the morning came. After she fed me again. She was kind enough to show me the way out of the cave. Once out of the cave I asked if it wouldn't be too troublesome if she knew the way out of the forest that made up the trolls' domain. Thankfully she did and agreed without me asking to show me the way.  
  
" Where are you headed?"  
  
" To devils womb."  
  
" Why would you want to go there? You do know there are dragons there?"  
  
" That's what I am hoping for."  
  
" Are you feeling alright?"  
  
" Yes. I'm sound. I need to ask a dragon a question. So that  
  
I can complete a task set upon me."  
  
" Oh you're a warrior of some kind?"  
  
" Yeah right wussy boy here a warrior. Don't make me laugh." Wufei who had been silent since the night before finally spoke.  
  
Rolling my eyes I said no. I was no warrior. I was just a poor traveling musician who came upon some bad luck. Cat seemed to be intrigued by all of this. I couldn't see the interest she seemed to have in it. There was nothing the slightest bit interesting or entertaining about what I had to do. If I was a smart man I would forget about the whole thing and run as far away from Lady Catalonia, King Gigelmo, this crazed cursed faery and find myself a nice rock to live under. However I doubt Lady Catalonia is a woman I want to cross. I still wonder what as happened to the knights and warriors who came before me. Strangely enough I don't think coming back empty handed; they met with a joyous fate.  
  
I was one not to deal with fate if need be; having dodged deaths claws once. I soon not face them again.  
  
"So that settles it. I'll join you. I need a change of scenery anyway. I was getting bored hunting down trolls anyway. Besides you look like you could use someone whom can defend themselves."  
  
" W-what?"  
  
" Good. Come I know the way to devils womb. We just have to follow the setting sun for a days walk."  
  
" You can't! I mean no thank you. You need not trouble yourself."  
  
" Nonsense. It should prove to be quite an interesting adventure."  
  
" Told you, you had your head in your rear." Wufei added.  
  
" But I didn't..."  
  
"Yes you did. I heard you. You should really pay more attention when others speak. It's a wonder you've lived this long. " Wufei said with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.  
  
" Oh you be quiet. No one asked you."  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all." I said in defeat. I am afraid to tell her no. She looks so happy. She might beat the snot out of me if I tell her no. Then again I could use all the help I could get.  
  
I could tell this journey was going to be far from easy, far from peaceful or normal. At this rate I was going, if my companions and the task itself doesn't kill me, I might do it myself.  
  
  
  
End....  
  
~ To aid those from fays  
  
To guard those from the host  
  
To aid thee from the gnome  
  
To shield thee from the spectre ~ (not mine) 


	4. Part 4

Title: Only if… 4/? – (Dunno depends on how I feel)  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Warnings: Totally Au. Elves, faeries, knights, kingdoms, sorcery and all that good stuff. This was brought to you absolutely beata free. *Ok so that might not be a good thing* ^_^;;  
  
Pairing {s}: none yet. As soon as I think of one I'll tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fuzzy blue bunny slippers/ song title is an Enya track. Kartterrian is my own creation.  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.html  
  
Author notes: Umm. For those who don't know, Wufei is a faery. Duo is … dunno yet. And Cat is a Katterian (some sort of half cat/half human Warrior type person)  
  
Feedback: Would be nice  
  
~~ flash back ~~~  
  
ONLY IF 4  
  
  
  
Traveling along the countryside with Cat proved to be quite entertaining. She had many stories she willing shared with me while Wufei continued to make snide remarks towards her. I am quite thankful she cannot hear him. However it might be fun to watch her pluck his little wings. The walk to devils womb canyons was uneventful which I was quite grateful for. I could see that we were reaching our destination because of the scorched patches of ground we had begun to pass.  
  
Seeing these large oval burn marks on the floor did nothing to encourage me. Dragons are big creature that breathe fire and eat people. The closer we got to the cavern I could feel my self-wishing I knew magic. A nice fire repellent spell would be lovely right now. Not like it would do me any good, knowing my luck I would be immune to fire and get stepped on.  
  
" So why do you want to see a dragons anyway?" Cat asked.  
  
" You don't want to know. "  
  
" Yes I do. "  
  
" Very well would you believe me if I said I want to ask them a question?"  
  
" That must be one hell of a question to go looking for a dragon. Why not just go ask an oracle or something. "  
  
" I don't know any. "  
  
" Oh…so what is the question you need answered so badly that your willing to risk being dragon food for."  
  
" Go ahead tell her. She needs a good laugh. " I could hear Wufei say.  
  
" You know I have a good mind to leave you here."  
  
" Like that would do any good. You can't get rid of me.  
  
" What do you mean. Yes I can." I said to him.  
  
Cat was looking at me with great interest. Only hearing one side of a conversation can do that to you. I really don't like it when she stares at me. Not like there was much I could do about it yet it bothers me. Rolling my eyes I wished I wasn't the only one who could hear him.  
  
" No you can't your stuck with me. "  
  
" How so?"  
  
" What is he saying? Tell what you're talking about. I hate being left out." Cat said  
  
" He is saying that I cannot get rid of him. That I am stuck with him."  
  
" Really? You said he's a faery right?"  
  
" Yes yet he claims to be a man."  
  
" Oh how interesting!"  
  
" I am glad some one here thinks so." I said sarcastically.  
  
" OH come now it can't be that bad. Think about it. You have a faery of your ever own. Most would kill just to have one and from what I hear they are carnivorous creatures. You have the ultimate invisible pet. "  
  
" PET...PET!!! I'll show you pet!!" Wufei screamed from inside the pouch." Let me out of here and I'll show you PET!!! Let me out!!! He continued to scream as he wiggled and struggled inside the small pouch.  
  
Grasping my shirt with both hands I tired to contain him. "Please for my sake never call him a pet. He takes great offence to it." I said struggling with him.  
  
" Stop it already. She didn't mean it! OWWW!! Stop that! " I screamed as I was jabbed in the hand by his miniature sword.  
  
Cat looked with great interest before she broke into a fit of laughter. I can not say I find the humor in my predicament. Annoyed I let him go. If she thought it was so funny let her deal with him. Let him poke her in the eye for once.  
  
Once free Wufei swarmed around my head a few times and drove straight for her head. In the day it was hard to see him. The small amount of light he gave off was nearly invisible in the suns light. Cat didn't know what was going on as Wufei stabbed at her face with his sword. She swatted and tried her best of ward him off. Laughter took me over when I saw him land on her nose, grab hold of one of her eyelashes and pull with all his might.  
  
However my entertainment was cut short by a loud whooshing sound above us. Even Wufei stopped at the sound.  
  
"Was that?…" Cat asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
" Do both of you have your head logged in your rears. Don't just stand there. MOVE!!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
Without questioning I took the little mans advice. Grabbing hold of Cat's hand I ran. Shortly after we began running there was another loud sound. The ground shook as if there was a tremor.  
  
" What was that?" Cat asked as we lost our footing.  
  
" What do you think it was fur ball." Wufei commented.  
  
" I think it was a dragon." I replied.  
  
" Oh aren't you the bright one. What else would it be? We ARE in dragon country. " Wufei commented.  
  
" Would you shut up already. I know that. "  
  
" Umm if you're quite done. I would like to remind you of the very large, probably very hungry dragon over there. Shouldn't you be going over there to talk to it." Cat pointed out.  
  
" Well…maybe…umm…" I stuttered.  
  
" You are useless! Useless I tell you!" Wufei yelled. " I'll do it. You spineless freak."  
  
For once I had no argument for the little man. I was kind of praying if anything went wrong the dragon would eat him and get a stomachache, leaving the rest of us alone. He was rather annoying.  
  
Wufei glided over towards the sitting dragon while Cat dragged me along behind him. She had us hiding behind rocks and anything else big enough to conceal two bodies. I couldn't hear what they were saying but he hadn't been eaten yet and that was a good thing.  
  
" He's a brave little bug man."  
  
" Faery."  
  
" Yes that. He will die honorably. He was brave…stupid but brave."  
  
It wasn't long after he left that he returned and perched himself on my shoulder. He had a smug look on his face. I knew he was up to no good.  
  
" He says he'll take us to one who can most likely answer your question."  
  
"That great!"  
  
" But we have to give him something in return."  
  
" Like what? We don't have anything to give him. "  
  
" Yes I know this. I'm not a fool."  
  
" So what are did you tell him?"  
  
" I told him we could give him the fur she-bitch over there."  
  
" You did what?!"  
  
" It's not like we need her anyway."  
  
" No. "  
  
" What is it you have a liking for cats now?"  
  
" No it's just…no. We can't do that. Besides I don't own her to give her away."  
  
" Give who away?" she asked with a puzzled look upon her face.  
  
" Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"  
  
" You will not give me away. I'm not some common village girl, I am a Kateriian and I will Not be given to anyone." Cat stated stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
Cat went on about how she was no man's woman and she was not some acquired good that could be given to anyone or thing for that matter. I had to take deep breath just to deal with her outbursts. She had logical points but I was never one to handle others outburst and raves too well. Wufei was one thing. He was small and easy to ignore if needed. Cat was another issue. She was far from small and shaking her fist as if she was to strike me. Needless to say I don't do well with being struck by anyone or thing.  
  
" Enough already woman! I understand you are not an object to give. So pipe down already! I have to think."  
  
Cat looked at me with a kind of disbelief. I gather no one has told her to be quiet before.  
  
" You think?" He asked.  
  
" And you shut up before I drown you in a flask of water."  
  
"I have an idea. Faery man you go tell that large over sized lizard that we have something to give. It will be given to the lizard that answers my question."  
  
It was a long shot but the only thing I had to give was myself. If I could entertain the dragon maybe it would appease him and he would not find the need to eat us.  
  
Wufei fluttered back over to the waiting dragon and told him what I had said. It seemed to have worked for when Wufei returned he stated that we were to go due north until we reached the second cave. There we would find one who might be of some help.  
  
The walk to the cave wasn't very far. Cat had been strangely quiet the entire time. I knew I should have said something to her yet the silence was a nice change. Wufei didn't seem to have anything to say either for he neither sat on my shoulder or returned to the sanctity of the pouch. Walking wrapped in this silence reminded me of the many years I walked alone. The many years I spent trying to hide myself from the rest of the world. The many years to come that I will likely spend the same way. How many years has it been? Five, seven, ten or more, I have lost count. It seems like lifetime.  
  
~ After that night with the mushroom man I was left with many questions. Manly what was he trying to say. Sleep didn't visit me that night, for my mind was too busy making up scenarios of the worst.  
  
That morning came not quick enough for me. Wasting the day playing with the many children that lived there. They seemed so happy and well provided for. How could people who tend to children so well be bad people? These children looked as if they eat better than the king and queen did, with their plump round joyous faces. I found it hard to believe in that Gigelmo man's words the more time I spent with the children.  
  
Night feel and the castle was silent yet again. Once more I sat on the balcony. The stars were comforting. The time I waited was short.  
  
" I am glad you showed." Was the first thing he said to me. I gather hellos are not part of his word pot.  
  
"Was there any other choice?"  
  
" I can see you don't believe me. "  
  
" And why should I?"  
  
" Come follow me I will show you." he said waving his hand for me to follow.  
  
He led me through the castle and into the throne room.  
  
" What are we doing here? "  
  
" I am showing what I say is true."  
  
" But you've said nothing. How can you show me truth if I don't know what the truth is?"  
  
" Be patient boy. All will come in due time."  
  
I rolled my eyes at that. I hated being called boy. It seemed as if he was going out of his way to be mysterious and cryptic. I knew I should have been more cautious around him yet the thought of not having my wish fulfilled clouded my better judgment.  
  
Giglemo showed me a passage way from behind the tapestry that hung behind the throne chairs.  
  
The small passageway was small and dirty. It looked as if it was used as an escape route many years ago.  
  
" Where are you taking me?"  
  
Giglemo didn't answer me. He just continued down the dark and spider ridden path. The path wasn't long. It led to a small door. A small hint of fear washed over me. I didn't know how far into the castle walls I was and the fact that no one would be able to hear me scream, bothered me.  
  
" Where are you taking me? " I asked again.  
  
" To show you the truth."  
  
" What is this truth you speak about?"  
  
The little mushroom man looked at me and said nothing. I watched as he produced a key from under his clothes and fitted it into the lock.  
  
Beyond the door was a large room. What I found in the room was beyond anything I had ever seen. Within the four stone walls were what seemed like hundreds of small containers.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
" This my boy is the truth. This what your future holds if the king gets a hold of you." he said as he motioned for me to look closely at one of the containers. ~~~  
  
"How much farther will we have to walk? Are you paying attention? Hello…?"  
  
" Wha…what?" I asked as Cat waved her hands in my face.  
  
" I asked do you know how much farther it is to the cave."  
  
Shaking my head I said no.  
  
" Are you feeling alright? You seemed to be in a daze. Is the sun getting to you?"  
  
" No, no I'm fine. I was just thinking." I answered as I closed my eyes and pushed the past from my mind.  
  
Cat gave me a concerned look. " Is there something you would like to talk about? "  
  
I don't understand why people ask that question. Clearly if I had wanted to talk about it I would have said something. I know she is trying to see if I am angry with her. I should apologize for screaming at her. She had done no wrong.  
  
" Cat I apologize for my words earlier."  
  
" Ah think nothing of it."  
  
"I shouldn't have screamed at you."  
  
" Look it s no problem. I know I can sometimes be slightly overbearing. I am not angry with you. Though thinking about giving me away to a dragon isn't the best way to keep a friendship."  
  
" That wasn't my idea. It was his."  
  
" Whichever. Besides it's over now right."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
" So great leader what will you give the dragon in return?"  
  
"I haven't the slightly idea."  
  
" Well you should get on thinking about it. Becoming a dragons meal is not something I would like to happen to me."  
  
" Nor I. Though I wonder if it'll take Wufei as a gift. I wouldn't mind getting rid of him."  
  
  
  
tbc…. 


End file.
